


isang gabi lang

by ninonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Night Stand
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninonu/pseuds/ninonu
Summary: kahit isang gabi lang, gustong maranasan ni wonwoo ang mga nararanasan ni jun.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 13





	isang gabi lang

**Author's Note:**

> gusto ko lang talaga itry maging funny pero haaaay.

pagod na inilapag ni wonwoo ang kaniyang salamin sa mata sa ibabaw ng lamesa. nahanap ng kamay niya ang tungo sa sentido at marahan itong minasahe.

ang dami niya pang tatapusin para sa presentation bukas at pinanghihinaan na siya ng loob. hindi siya masatisfy sa mga designs niya, parang _too much na hindi enough._ dumagdag pa si jun na may kung anong binubungkal sa kusina niya.

"hoy, jeon! wala ka man lang bang hotdog dito? ba't puro kape? ni walang creamer? ang cheap mo, ha!" rinig niyang reklamo ni jun mula sa kusina. mariin siyang napapikit dahil _pagod na nga ako, dadagdag ka pa, wen. wen ka ba mawawala sa landas ko?_

blockmate niya nu'ng college si jun at parehas silang architect ang kurso. maganda namang ang pagkakaibigan nila, _magandang-maganda_ , naalala niyang pati plates ni jun ay ginagawa niya. _ba't ba ako nagpauto d'yan dati?_

"bakit ka pa nandito, ha?" irita niyang tanong kay jun nang bumalik ito sa salas kung nasaan rin siya. pansin niya ang bitbit nitong bowl, _ba't may popcorn?_ "saan mo kinuha 'yan?"

"excuse me?! dala ko 'to, 'no." umirap sa kaniya si jun at prenteng umupo sa sofa, nakadekwatro pa nga. maya-maya ay ngumiti ito, "may ikkwento ako sa'yo!"

"hindi ako interesado," tinalikuran niya na si jun at inayos na ang pagkakaupo niya sa lapag. "gabayan niyo po ako para bukas," dasal niya nang ituon niya na ang pansin niya sa laptop.

"ay, sus! sabihin mo kasi, maiinggit ka lang." pasaring ni jun at ngumuya ng popcorn. "pero kahit ayaw mo, ikkwento ko pa rin." naririnig ni wonwoo 'yung excitement sa boses ni jun kaya hinayaan na lang niya.

habang inaayos niya ang presentation niya ay nagdadada na si jun, "grabe, ang ganda pala sa bar na 'yun! kung irrate ko from 1 to 10, 11! plus 1 kasi g'wapo 'yung bartender."

"oh, diba? kagabi lang ako galing du'n, so fresh pa sa isipan ko 'yung mga nangyari, may naka-ons ako, jeon." tila kinikilig na sabi ni jun. _lande mo._

"anong ons?" taka ni wonwoo kasi kadalasan talaga hindi niya naiintindihan si jun. "switch ba 'yan?" biro niya.

"gaga, one night stand 'yon." sagot ni jun na tinanguan niya lang kahit, _ha? ano 'yon? isang gabing nakatayo? kangalay, ha._ "alam ko 'yang iniisip mo, hindi 'yon!"

tinigil niya ang pagtatype niya at hinarap si jun. "ano ba 'yun?" tanong niya.

"iyon 'yung may makakasex ka tas one night lang, kasi pagkagising mo kinabukasan, bye bye, stranger." nagmwestra pa si jun ng 'bye bye' gamit ang kamay.

"ew. paano kung magkasakit ka nu'n? saka hoy, sa mga kasal lang 'yung bagay na 'yun, ah? kasal ka na?!"

"gaga, stranger nga, eh. tas kasal ka d'yan, ewan ko sa'yo." inis na sabi ni jun but minutes after, nagkwento na ulit. "ang gwapo nu'ng naka-ons ko, tas, ahe, kaninang umaga, yakap pa niya ako. pero grabe 'yung experience ko kagabi, ang sa—"

"tigil. laswa mo," saway niya kay jun kasi required ba habang nagkkwento 'yung papikit-pikit pa? ano, _nilalasap ang sarap ng kagabi?_

"wews. inggit ka lang," bintang sa kaniya ni jun. "ayaw mo kasing gumaya sa'kin? tagal na kitang sinabihan, college pa lang, e!"

"gumaya sayong, ano? pabuhat? walang trabaho? tambay?" no filter niyang saad kay jun na agad siyang binato ng mga butil ng popcorn. "ano ba?!"

"ang sama mo!"

"totoo naman, ah?" ngumisi pa siya kay jun bilang pang-asar.

"sus! at least, i have experienced life!" giit ni jun. "ikaw? wew, puro trabaho, boring." tinuro pa nito ang laptop niya.

"hindi naman ako naboboring-an, ikaw nga, eh, nagbibilang ng poste for 2 years na, nabored ka ba?" banggit niya ulit sa kawalan ng trabaho ni jun.

"bwesit ka!"  
  
  
  
  
  


 _hay, ba't ba nagpauto na naman ako kay jun?_ tanong ni wonwoo sa sarili habang nililibot ang paningin sa kabuuan ng bar kung nasaan siya. maganda ang lugar, hindi masakit sa tainga ang tugtugan at hindi crowded. _nagpauto ka kasi gusto mo rin._ sagot ng isang bahagi sa utak niya.

nakapwesto siya sa counter at pinapanood niya ang paghahalo ng bartender ng mga alak. _hindi naman gwapo, minus 1._ babae nga pala 'yung bartender. nakalapag din sa harap niya ang hindi niya maubos na cocktail.

bakit ba siya nasa bar ngayon? _ay oo, makikipag-ons ako._ pinilit siya ni jun na subukan ang mga bagay tulad nito kaso hindi siya sinamahan ng lalaki, may date daw. pero tinuruan siya ni jun ng mga teknik kung paano _lumande._

_una, umorder ng inumin. pangalawa, humanap ng gwapo. pangatlo, gumawa ng paraan para lumapit ang gwapo o ako mismo ang lumapit. pang-apat, ayusin ang pananalita, landian daw. panglima, himasin—hay putek—haplos-haplosin daw ang braso nu'ng gwapo o kaya kumapit. pang-anim—ba't ba ang dami nito?!_ inis na nilamukos ni wonwoo ang hawak niyang papel kung saan itinake notes niya ang mga biling teknik ni jun. ibinalik niya ang papel sa loob ng bitbit niyang bagpack.

oo, may dala siyang bagpack kasi kailangan, ready siya sa lahat ng circumstances. paano kung malamok sa motel o sa kung saan mang pupuntahan nila? so, meron siyang mosquito repellant, meron ding swatter. tapos ay nagdala siya ng scented candles kasi, dapat romantic kahit one time lang 'to, _hello_ , first time siyang lalandi. nagdala rin siya ng kape, timplado na, hightech naman ang tumbler niya, eh. kape kasi baka all nighter pala ang makakapartner niya.

nagbaon rin siya ng almusal para kinabukasan, busog na siya at balak niya rin ipatikim sa partner niya 'yung luto niya. meron din siyang pamalit para pag-umuwi na siya sa bahay niya, fresh siya. may bimpo din. s'yempre, hindi niya kinalimutan dalhin ang laptop niya kasi pagkatapos nang gagawin nila ay balak niyang tapusin na ang presentation niya for next week.

iyon lang naman ang mga laman ng bag ni wonwoo. so, _gawin na natin 'yung pangalawang teknik/bilin. hmm, gwapo, where na u?_

lumingon siya sa kanan at kaliwa para tignan kung may gwapo ba, _okay, spotted._ isang matangkad na lalaki ang kakapasok palang sa entrance. gwapo si kuya mo, _super!_

agad na ginawa ni wonwoo ang pangatlong step para maexperience niya na ang naexperience ni jun last week. kinawayan niya 'yung lalaking target niya para lumapit sa kaniya with matching, "ho—hey."

kahit nagtataka ang nasabing lalaki ay lumapit ito kay wonwoo dahilan upang mas makita niya ang kagwapuhang taglay ng lalaki. kulang pa nga ang salitang gwapo para ilarawan ang mukha ng lalaki. _he's breathtaking._

mukha pa lang ng lalaki, solve na si wonwoo. parang gusto niya lang itong titigan buong gabi. parang isang magandang tanawin na higit pa sa kalangitang puno ng mga nagniningning na bituin at nagliliwanag na buwan. _such a scenery he is._

"ah, hi. ba't mo tinawag? or ako ba 'yung tinawag mo?" _wow. ang ganda ng boses, hindi ganu'n kalalim pero nanghina 'ata ang tuhod ko. wait—_ "uh, are you okay?" tanong sa kaniya ng lalaki noong tumayo siya at bahagyang gumewang. kumapit siya sa braso ng lalaki.

"i'm okay naman, hehe," nakatawa niyang sabi. hindi alam ni wonwoo pero bigla 'ata siyang nalasing kahit na nakakaisang sipsip pa lang siya sa cocktail. mas napakapit sa braso ng lalaki, _wowow._

"aray ko po," bulong ng lalaki na nasa harapan niya. nagtaka naman siya, "ah, eh, ang higpit ng kapit mo sa'kin." inform sa kaniya ng lalaki.

"ay, sorry! sorry," binawi niya ang kamay niyang nakakapit sa braso ng lalaki. "uhm, ano. bago lang ako dito, eh. samahan mo 'ko. upo ka," minwestra niya ang stool sa tabi ng inuupuan niya kanina.

"halata nga," sabi ng lalaki, pagkaupo nito at umorder na sa bartender. tapos ay humarap sa kaniya, "mingyu nga pala." pakilala ng lalaki na si mingyu, nag-offer ito ng kamay.

"oh, hi. wonwoo," pagtanggap niya sa pakikipagkamay niya. _okay, chance mo na, wonwoo. mukha naman siyang expert._ "p'wede ka ba maka-one night stand?" diretsahan niyang saad na ikinasamid ni mingyu. kamuntikan na nitong maibuga ang iniinom dahil sa narinig pero umagos pa rin ang iniinom nito sa sariling baba.

"hala, sorry!" pinunasan nito ang sariling bibig at nag-iwas ng tingin kay wonwoo. "sheet. nakakahiya," bulong nito sa sarili dahil sa kadugyutang nagawa.

_nabigla ko 'ata siya._ isip ni wonwoo.  
  
  
  
  
  


"ba't dito mo 'ko dinala sa condo mo?" tanong ni wonwoo habang inililibot ang mga mata sa pinagdalhan sa kaniya ni mingyu. maganda ang interior ng condo ni mingyu, kahit na simple lang ang mga kulay. "wow," mangha niyang sabi nang mapansin niya ang isang painting. _maganda pero hindi ko gets._ wala naman kasi siyang alam sa arts kahit pa na architect siya.  
  


"mahal kasi 'pag naghotel pa tayo, ayoko namang gumawa ng extracurricular activities sa kotse ko at ang condo ko ang pinaka best choice," mahabang sabi ni mingyu at inilapag sa sofa ang hinubad na denim jacket niya. sinusundan naman ng mga mata ni wonwoo ang bawat galaw ni mingyu.

naisip lang ni wonwoo, _ngayon ko lang napansin 'yung suot niya, ha. well, huhubarin na rin naman kasi, so no biggie._

"ah, so?" _ano na? excited na ako magpakawala._ atat na atat na si wonwoo pero hindi niya pinapahalata sa lalaki. pero kasi limang minuto na ang lumipas mula nang makarating sila dito, _wala pa ring nangyayari. dapat kasi, sa elevator pa lang naghahalikan na kami then maglalakad kami sa hallway na magkadikit ang mga labi tapos ay mahihirapan siyang iswipe 'yung keycard niya kasi busy siya sa labi ko. pero hanuna?_ pagmomonologue niya ng mga pantasya niya.  
  


"ay, oo nga pala!" nagsnap ng fingers si mingyu at naglakad papunta sa isang pinto. "dito, kwarto ko, so tara na, hehe." aya sa kaniya ni mingyu papasok sa sinabi nitong kwarto.

sumunod naman si wonwoo na yakap-yakap sa may dibdib ang bagpack. pagkapasok niya ay namangha rin siya sa kwarto ni mingyu, napakalinis ng paligid at ni alikabok 'ata ay wala.

may kung anong kinalikot si mingyu sa pader. habang siya naman ay umupo sa kama, kinuha niya sa bag niya ang scented candle. _mukhang hindi ko naman na need 'tong swatter at repellant._

"what's with the bag pala?" humarap sa kaniya si mingyu after magdim ng lights. wow, dim lights. "oh," sambit ni mingyu nang makita ang mga inilalabas ni wonwoo. lumapit siya kay wonwoo.

"may lighter ka ba diyan o posporo, pakisindihan nga 'tong scented candles ko." inabot ni wonwoo ang dalawang baso ng kandila kay mingyu. "hindi ko na kailangan 'tong iba, maliban para bukas." inayos niya ulit ang bag niya at tumayo siya para ilapag iyon sa sofa.

napangiti si mingyu nang matapos niya nang sindihan 'yung kandila at dahil na rin ang cute ni wonwoo para sa kaniya. parang boyscout na ready sa lahat ng sakuna. halatang first time sa mga ganitong bagay pero first time niya rin naman. so, quits.

"ano nang gagawin natin?" tanong ni wonwoo nang muli siyang makalapit sa kama kung saan ay nakaupo na si mingyu. "oh my!" nabigla si wonwoo nang hubarin ni mingyu ang suot na white tshirt. _ni walang pasabi! nambibigla!_

hinila ni mingyu ang suot ni wonwoo, "take it off. sagabal," utos nito kay wonwoo. medyo nag-alinlangan si wonwoo kung huhubarin niya ba pero dahil na rin sa sabik ay hinubad niya na rin.

"next?" tanong ni wonwoo, nakangiti na at marami nang inaasahan para sa gabing ito.

inangat ni mingyu ang kaniyang mga braso at ipinulupot sa bewang ni wonwoo. hinila siya nito, paupo sa kandungan nito. magkapantay ang kanilang mukha, pinag-aaralan ang bawat detalye, bumaba sa labi ng isa't isa ang mga mata at unti-unting naglapat ang mga labi.

sa unang pagdidikit ng kanilang mga labi—agad na napalayo si wonwoo. 'yung mga labi nila ni mingyu parang dalawang positive charge na nagrepel.

"ah, eh?" nalilitong saad ni mingyu nang umalis sa kandungan niya si wonwoo. "bakit?" tanong nito kay wonwoo nang mas pinili niyang umupo sa tabi ni mingyu.

"naalala ko lang," pabitin na sambit ni wonwoo at tumitig kay mingyu. "hindi pala ako marunong humalik?" saad niya. "tapos para akong nakuryente nu'ng magkiss tayo?" _ganu'n ba talaga pag nagkikiss? kinukuryente?_

mahinang natawa si mingyu, "hindi na ba natin itutuloy?" tanong nito dahil nga sa napansin nitong parang hindi komportable si wonwoo.

"ay, hindi. tuloy natin," aya ulit ni wonwoo at umayos nang pagkakaupo, paharap kay mingyu. "take 2, take 2." inanggulo na ni wonwo ang sariling ulo. muli, natawa si mingyu bago tuluyang lumapit kay wonwoo para halikan ito.

dahan-dahan lang ang paggalaw ng labi ni mingyu sa mismong labi ni wonwoo, nanunukso. nakapikit ang mga mata ni mingyu habang si wonwoo, mulat at pinagmamasdan ang mukha ni mingyu kahit na nakakaduling sa sobrang lapit.

"gan'yan ba talaga humalik? ba't ang bagal mo?" naiinip na pagrereklamo ni wonwoo nang maglayo ang mga mukha nila ni mingyu.

"kung sana nakikipagparticipate ka, ano?" medyo inis na sabi ni mingyu. "ibuka mo naman bibig mo!" utos nito dahil kanina pa nito sinusubukan palalimin ang paghalik niya sa lalaki pero— _ibubuka pala 'yung bibig. sorry naman?_ isip ni wonwoo.

"ulit. take 3," sambit ni wonwoo at ibinuka na ang bibig para kay mingyu. napailing na lang si mingyu bago angkinin muli ang mga labi ni wonwoo.

_mahaba pa naman ang gabi. mga ilang take pa._ isip ni wonwoo.  
  
  
  
  


pagod na pagod na nakahiga si wonwoo sa kama ni mingyu. wala naman siyang ginawa pero pagod na pagod talaga siya. daig niya pa ang tumakbo ng kilo-kilometro.

sumulyap siya sa orasang nakapatong sa bedside table ni mingyu at nakita niya ang oras, _11:59 pm._ mag-aalas nuebe na nang makarating sila ni mingyu sa condo nito at mahigit isang oras nilang sinubukan maghalikan pero _wala talaga. hindi pa 'ata talaga ako ready for matured roles._ isip ni wonwoo.

dalawang oras na mula noong sumuko siya at pinili na lang mahiga at tumulala sa kisame ng kwarto ni mingyu. habang si mingyu, ayun, pinagmamasdan lang siya. pareho pa rin silang walang saplot pang-itaas at magkatabi sa kama.

may mga pagkakataon na nagpapalitan sila ng mga tanong ni mingyu. kadalasan si mingyu ang nagtatanong na maayos niya namang sinasagot.

"bakit mo nga pala ako inaya kanina?" pagtatanong ni mingyu. nagtaas siya ng kilay sa lalaki, hindi makuha kung anong 'inaya'. "makipag-one night stand, ba't mo ko inaya?" paglilinaw ni mingyu.

"for experience sana. kaso failed," sagot niya at umiling dahil sa kinahinatnan ng gabi nila.

"wala ka pa bang naging boyfriend o girlfriend?" curious na tanong ni mingyu. umiling naman agad si wonwoo.

"busy ako nu'n sa pag-aaral, tas after graduation, sa work naman ako naging busy. so, no time to landi." paliwanag ni wonwoo. "gusto ko lang din talagang magpakawala, for once kaso," natawa si wonwoo dahil sa mga sariling sinasabi.

"actually, i liked what happened between us." _walang nangyari sa atin?_ isip ni wonwoo sa pahayag ni mingyu. nahihiya itong ngumiti sa kaniya, "do you mind dating me?"

"no! i don't mind," napabangon siya bigla at mas lalong humarap kay mingyu na nabigla sa reaksyon niya. "so, kailan first date natin?" agad na tanong ni wonwoo. napangiti si mingyu sa naging tanong ni wonwoo.

napangiti rin si wonwoo dahil sa kinahantungan ng gabi niya. hindi niya naman akalaing, si mingyu na pala ang uuwian niya pagkatapos ng isang mahabang araw, sa araw-araw.


End file.
